


Respite

by Isavuu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Empath!Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content, Smut, enhanced!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isavuu/pseuds/Isavuu
Summary: You help your love, Steve, overcome some uncomfortable emotions with your empathetic abilities after a bad mission. He shows you how grateful he is to have you.





	Respite

The back of the van is silent as it heads towards the Avengers Compound. There is no banter, no chatting, there is not even any music from the car radio. The weight of the energy is like the pressure of the ocean, a wave sweeping over everyone and holding them underwater. With you, it’s worse. Your empath abilities are drowning in it, and you’re growing desperate to break through the surface and calm the waters. 

“Can I?” you ask in a hushed voice as you slip your hand into the very emotionally exhausted Steve Roger’s fingers. He sighs in response and contemplates if he wants you to use your powers to quell his uneasy feelings. You made a promise to him and the rest of the team that you would never use your gifts without their permission, save emergencies. However, you can’t control picking up the passionate emotions that roll off of them in waves. You are also specially connected to the Captain, and experience everything he does twofold compared to everyone else. 

You’re never offended when he rejects your offers to soothe him or to change his emotions completely. It’s important to him that he feels the consequences of his choices, that he can humanize the missions he goes on. Sometimes your abilities are simply a band-aid over a bullet wound, an easy fix in the moment that can cause everything he was feeling to come crashing back once you leave his side.

But the anger and guilt radiating off of Steve is misplaced, it wasn’t his fault that a SHIELD agent was killed. The agent left his post and was frankly too green to be on an assignment yet. He had lied about his experience and abilities and you sense that the captain feels a connection to this young man. All those years ago, a smaller, naïve Rogers was doing the same thing, and if he had gotten away with it, his fate would have been sealed decades before you were ever born. You feel that Steve thinks he’s responsible, as you can easily sense when he starts getting the least bit guilty. That man carries everyone’s burdens on his shoulders, and even feels guilt when you try to lighten his load.

“Please?” you whisper, his feelings causing your own chest to ache. Reluctantly, he nods, tightening his fingers around your much smaller hand, swallowing it whole in his glove. A rush of relief fills you and you immediately close your eyes to focus. You don’t want to overdo it, you know he doesn’t want to feel anything related to happiness, so you focus on calm. It helps to envision your subject, to give them emotions they’ve given you before, emotions that they have experienced, and you know exactly what to project onto Steve.

_It is 1:03 PM, but we’re both still in our pajamas, standing in our little kitchen. The coffee maker is humming, and the liquid finally starts dripping into the pot. The dishes are piled in the sink from the brunch we made earlier. She’s picking out the comics from yesterday’s newspaper, so I can read the sports section. There is nothing marked on the calendar for the rest of the weekend. There is nowhere to be. There is no rush. She kisses my cheek before sliding over the rest of the disheveled paper. I can’t help but smile at her. We are at peace._

You open your eyes when you hear Steve let out a deep breath, as if he had been holding it since they put the agent’s body in a black bag. He releases your hand to wrap his arm around your shoulders, pulling you as close as the seatbelts will allow him. As a silent thanks, he kisses the top of your head while the van pulls into the compound.

You walk hand in hand back to the living quarters and up to your shared room. Although the calmness you gave him is starting to wear off, he is more levelheaded now, but a shroud of sorrow still looms over him. Once you are securely in your room, starting to peel away the sweat and dirt covered tactical suits, you clear your throat to get his attention. He kicks off his last boot before lifting his head attentively to you. 

“Can I cheer you up now?” you venture as you pull off your jacket, your thin undershirt sticking uncomfortably to your torso. 

You watch his calculating eyes before he hums an affirmation, pulling off all layers of his top in one go. You take a second to glance down at his perfectly sculpted chest before closing the gap between you. Resting your hands on his shoulders, you close your eyes once again and think about what you want to project on him. Something he always enjoys that never fails to make him happy.

_It’s the after party of one of Stark’s events and she’s drunk. I’m holding onto her waist as she tries to dance with me to music I don’t recognize. She keeps stepping on my feet, but I don’t care. Her hands feel hot on my chest and I can’t stop laughing as she purposefully messes up the lyrics to the song. I carry her to the elevator and she falls asleep in my arms. I am hit with how deep my love for her is, and all I can do is hold onto her a little tighter._

You slide down your hands to rest over his chest, your right palm able to feel his heartbeat quicken at the memory. He gazes warmly down at you, his soft, pink lips curling up into a smile before he says, “I love that one.”

“I know,” you tease, able to feel his affection swell in your own chest. You kiss his cheek before stepping away from him, taking off your shoes, then your tactical bottoms. He does the same, finding some bruises on his thighs he didn’t realize he had, already yellowing as yours are still red and purple. 

“Hm,” he mutters, brushing over the largest bruise on your hip, and you can feel his agitation rise. 

“You know what would help? A bath with Epsom salts,” you suggest quickly so he doesn’t start feeling guilty about your injuries. Thankfully, he nods in agreement, and goes to fill the tub. You follow him into the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror as you pull off your undergarments. Inspecting your body for more injuries that haven’t registered yet, you catch him watching you in the reflection. “What?” you ask sharply, cheeks heating even though he’s seen you naked countless times.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, pouring the lavender bath salt into the hot water. 

You scoff and look back at your own reflection as you reply, “Yeah, I look great when I’m all beat up and exhausted.” Fingertips carefully run over your rib cage, and you wince when you feel a sensitive spot, your muscles angry at the misuse. Steve stands quickly at the sound of your pain, and you absorb his worry. He examines your injuries and you’re too drained to object, his negative emotions building back up are tiring you. 

His short sigh is loaded with guilt as he gestures towards the tub, “Your bath is ready.”

“You’re not joining me?”

“I can if you want me to, you just seem so tired.”

“So do you.”

His blue eyes scan your serious expression, and he nods in agreement. You don’t have to read his emotions to know that he hates feeling the grime of a mission gone wrong on his skin. He pulls off his briefs and socks before climbing into the tub that barely fits just him. His arms are open for you as you go in after him, sitting down on his lap and resting your back against his muscular chest. Your head lolls back onto his shoulder while his strong arms wrap securely, but gently around your body. 

Steve practically melts underneath you, the much needed tranquility finally reaching the captain. His large hands dip under the water to hold onto your thighs and you tilt your head to kiss his jawline. Before you close your eyes, you catch a glimpse of a smirk, and you feel his demeanor shift. You can never be naked around him for long without soaking up the amorous desires that he does not hide very well. 

His hands slide up your body with the aid of the water, warming and wetting the skin of your upper chest. You’re too distracted by your own growing lust to recognize his, and moan under his delicate touch. He’s extra careful to not touch where you’re beginning to bruise as he moves his hands back down under the water. Steve’s breathing deepens as you continue to kiss his face, reaching your arms behind you to grasp his biceps.

You know where this is leading, and although your body is sore, it is screaming for him. Every inch of your skin itches for more of his touch, and the trails he leaves with his wet fingertips tingle. There’s a familiar hardening in his lap, pressing against your backside that you grind down on. A moan is on his lips before he turns his head to kiss you. His pink lips always feel so soft against yours, always gentle and always kind. 

Those big hands of his come back out of the water once more to brush against your breasts. You respond by swiping your tongue against the seam of his lips and he chuckles against your kiss. With a slosh of the bath water, Steve easily turns you around in his lap so you’re chest to chest with the captain. His hands snake back down to your thighs, lifting them to position you over his aching length. 

“Ahh,” you groan as you throw your head back while he lowers you, filling you to satisfaction. You can feel him shiver in anticipation underneath you, pressing his forehead against your breastbone as you stay perfectly still, basking in the sudden pleasure. His fingers dig into your thighs, a silent plea for you to give him the relief he craves. You sense him projecting the desire as strongly as he possibly can, panting against your breasts. 

As you start to roll your hips, you can feel Steve’s emotions blossom, sending wave after wave of pleasure back to you with every movement. Touching may not be necessary for you to use your powers, but it always adds another dimension with your boyfriend. You hold the back of his neck, his neat hairline damp from the water, so his face is pressed against your chest. He kisses between the valley of your breasts, and his hot breath on your wet skin raises goosebumps. 

You revel in the perfect mix of lust and love Steve is experiencing, and in turn you project it back onto him, so he knows you feel the same. It’s like you're caught in an endless loop of euphoria, like two mirrors facing each other, creating a never-ending sea of reflected feelings. You don’t think you could ever put it into words what it feels like in these precious moments. Like you’re a singular entity, completely intertwined within each other. Even without your empathetic abilities, you know that it would feel the same because you are made for each other in every way possible. 

Your movements become quicker, the bath water rocking with you until it splashes over the sides of the porcelain. Steve’s hands are on your hips, helping you move in rhythm with his desperate thrusts. His lips have moved up to your throat, and you can feel his groaning vibrate with your own moans. Your toes curl under the water, and you are getting louder as heat builds in your stomach.

Steve’s emotions are running wild, and it’s causing a buzz in the back of your head. Your heavy breaths are lost in his hair as his arms envelope you, bringing you as close as possible to his body. The love he’s feeling and giving back to you is overwhelming, exhilarating your physical senses beyond belief, like you’re drunk on it. The build-up is at its end, overflowing like the bathtub, and with loud moans and his name, your orgasm wracks your body. 

You can’t help but radiate your outpour of emotions, sending them to Steve so his own release quickly follows suit. With shaking hands, you hold tightly onto him as the flurry of feelings settles down and your bodies become more at rest. Steve is the first to recover, keeping an arm around you as he reaches forward and takes the plug out from the bath. While the water recedes, leaving your skin wet and exposed, he kisses your cheek. With ease and a tender touch, he stands with you, scooping your tired body into his, one arm under the bend of your knees and the other cradling your back. 

Instead of grabbing towels like he usually does, he carries you straight to bed, laying you down gently as you protest, “Steve, the sheets will be drenched.”

“You’re exhausted,” he counters, climbing in after you and fixing the mess of blankets. He’s right, your body has a steady soreness throughout and your eyelids feel heavier than lead. As he pulls you to him, enveloped in a wet warmth, you can feel the guilt start to prick at the back of his mind again.

“No, no,” you say, turning in his arms to face him and cupping his cheeks in your hands, “it wasn’t your fault.”

“I feel…” he trails off, knowing that you are the only one on the planet who knows exactly how he feels.

You stare deeply in his blue eyes as you say, “You just need to rest, I’m going to give you another one, okay?”

The blue disappears as he closes his eyes in acceptance, his face pressing into your palms. You close your eyes as well to focus, on the best sleep both of you have ever had. As you give the memory back to him, with all of the feelings involved, you feel him doze off under your touch. Using the same memory, you succumb to your tiredness as well, nestled in his arms.

_Both of us have been awake for over forty hours by the time we finally get to the safehouse. We stumble out of our clothing on our way to the bed, and she’s unknowingly radiating a drowsiness that only adds to my fatigue. As soon as her head hits the pillow, she’s gone, and I pull the comforter over our bodies. Before I fall asleep, she presses herself into my chest, never waking, and my heart flutters. I quickly follow her lead, and we both sleep late into the next morning. It’s a dreamless, fulfilling sleep like a reset button is hit for your mind and body to erase everything it had to endure the days before, and it’s so much better with her safely in my arms._

**Author's Note:**

> Look, sometimes you just have to take a nap.  
> Thank you so much for reading! This was a request from my frequent commenter, stopmysinfulhand <3 <3 <3  
> You can also win a request by commenting frequently on my works! Love you all!


End file.
